


Lace and Leather

by VanillaSkys



Category: IT - Stephen King, IT 20
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: Bev takes Eddie shopping based on an inkling about a secret of his.Eddie likes wearing women's underwear and what kind of a friend would Beverly be if she didn't help facilitate this.He is later discovered admiring himself in the spoils of said shopping trip, Richie is more than on board





	Lace and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Alt universe Eddie lives because I refuse to have Richie live in a world without him

It had been Bev’s idea, a passing joke turned reality when she saw the way he had tried to mask the way his cheeks tinged at the mention of it. Eddie would have gladly left it at that but Beverly knew what she saw, even if the others hadn’t noticed, and she was not about to leave this alone.

It started innocently, a simple trip to the mall, Eddie thought it was strange that she had only invited him along but not enough for it to be a cause for concern, she often confided in him and he did the same so perhaps she had something important to tell him, or not. He tried his best to quell any wandering concerns that his mind often failed to filter, he had gotten better at managing his anxiety since he had gotten back in contact with the losers; especially Richie. It was probably nothing, and for the most part he was right. They had a catch up over coffee, they talked for what felt like hours about Ben and Richie respectively, not so silently judging fashion disasters as they walked past their window seat, laughing and just enjoying one another's presence.

“So” Beverly began as they exited the cafe, looping her arm around Eddie’s pulling him flush to her side. “I figured you could help me pick out some clothes” 

“What?” Eddie scoffed, giving her a sideways glance “If you wanted fashion advice you should have asked Richie, not me” The pair shared a moment of silence before breaking into unified laughter. “”Ok so perhaps not, but why me?” He tacked on, confusion knitting his brows.

“Because” She replied simply, guiding them towards the escalator that lead to the clothing stores. “Aren’t I allowed to just want to spend time with you?” She pouted up at him as he chuckled “Don’t give me that face,of course you are, but don’t be surprised when you hate everything I pick”

“You never know” She hopped off of the escalator, making a b-line for the nearest womens wear store delighting in the subtle change of Eddie’s expression as he realised where she was taking him. He was a grown man, and it wasn’t exactly like he had never seen a woman in her underwear before but there was something about entering a store full of it that had him feeling like he may combust the second he stepped over the threshold. 

“Beverly..” He managed sheepishly, trying his best to avert his eyes from the entirety of the shop’s contents, which proved quite near impossible. “Yes?” Her grip on his arm only tightened as she all but dragged him deeper into the store. 

“Surely Ben would be better equipped for this” He tried as she came to a halt before a wall, covered floor to ceiling in bras, panties, stockings and garters in every colour you could imagine. “Think about that for a moment Eddie” Beverly shot him a look, raising a brow as he stared back at her blanky. After a moment she decided to help him out “Where’s the fun in him picking, it wouldn’t be much of a surprise if he did” 

Eddie thought on it, shrugging as his attention was drawn away by the wall “I… yeah I guess that makes sense”  
“So, what do you think” She stepped back to stand beside him as they looked “Anything catch your eye?” Eddie looked a little lost as he looked up at the wall “I… uh” He trailed off his gaze finally resting on a subtle black bralette, his legs moving on their own accord “That one’s nice” 

“Which one?” Beverly stayed put, allowing him to pull the bra down from its hanger to show her. He held it up, instinctively holding it up against himself. “I think this would look nice on you” Beverly felt a smirk tugging at her lips as he caught himself, holding the bra out towards her, the tips of his ears burning which was thankfully hidden by the dim lighting.

“I don’t want to know what you think would look good on me” Beverly smiled gently as she pushes the bra back towards him, “I want to know what /you/ like, what do you think looks good?” He looked confused, turning the bra to inspect it “I like this one… the lace is..” He trailed off, running his hand underneath the material. “It’s elegant, not too much but not too plain either” His eyes seemed to light up as he spoke. 

“Ok! Perfect!” Beverly suddenly sprung to life, clasping her hands together going to grab another from the wall, guessing his size. “So, we need matching panties” She started, going to grab a pair from underneath the bra “So, my next question is pantiehoes” 

“That’s not…” Eddie frowned at her terrible phrasing, his attention drawn from the bra as he placed it back on the shelf “Never mind, what about them?” The look she shot him said he had murdered her cat “Well, do we get them or not?” She called over her shoulder, disappearing further into the store with Eddie in tow. 

“I’m hearing an awful lot of we” Eddie raised a brow, catching up to find her buried deep in a shelf of stockings as she searched for his size. “This is for you, I don’t know what you like… again, Ben would be much better at this” He sighed, brows knitting for a second time as Bev emerged from the bundle of stockings holding up a pair of solid black. 

“I already told you why I didn’t bring Ben, now, how about these?” She smiled, delighting in the resigned sigh that left Eddie as he reached out reluctantly to feel them “They’re soft..” He confirmed “Why not.. Go crazy” He added, Beverly added them to the basket, turning away to have another rummage for a pair for herself. 

Eddie could feel the back of his neck begin to burn as he looked around, folding his arms across his chest.. The lights here were hot, that was all. That’s what he was telling himself at least as he peered around, feeling his stomach flip as his eyes landed on the garters, his legs carrying him to them before he could think otherwise. There hung a simple black garter, not too dissimilar to the bra he had picked out for Bev… that’s who he had picked it for, right. It was wider than your average belt, more like a miniature corset. He reached out to touch it, looking down at the silk straps that lay in his hand, completely unaware of the fact Beverly had long since left the stockings and was now stood watching him. 

“That’s nice!” She finally cut in, Eddie almost screamed, cheeks turning a deep scarlett as he jumped back, Beverly laughing at his reaction “Whoa, calm down! It’s just me” She grinned, taking the garter from the shelf “Did you want some time alone?”

“You can’t just sneak up on someone like that” He protested, trying in vain to regain his composure. “Well I can, and did. Anyways, I’m getting it. It goes perfectly with the rest of the set, nice find Ed’s!” Placing the garter in the basket she once again looped her arm around Eddie’s, heading to the counter to pay.

“That’s everything! I hope he enjoys it~” Beverly sighed happily as they left the store. 

“I’m sure he will, Ben would be happy to see you in anything… he’d find you hot in a bin bag, Bev” Eddie chuckled, completely unaware that it certainly wasn’t Ben they were talking about. 

“Hm, I suppose you’re right” 

The pair spent the remainder of the day together, spending perhaps more than they should have but hey, they had had a rough life… they deserved it. 

“I’m home!” Eddie called as he pushed open the door to he and Richie’s apartment, fishing the keys from the lock as he tried to balance the shopping bags, having grabbed groceries on the way home. There was no response, Richie must have gone to a cafe to write, he often found it too distracting at home to write material. Eddie toed off his shoes at the door, going to place the groceries on the side, feeling his phone vibrate in his back pocket. 

Thanks for today, I had fun -B

He smiled down at the screen, tapping out a quick response as he headed to their bedroom to unload the new shirts he had gotten. 

Me too, we should do it more. Maybe bring Ben and Richie next time -E

The bags were placed on the bed, as he dropped his phone down onto the mattress. “Huh..” Upon opening one of the bags he spotted a small pink bag sat atop his shirt “What the…” He pulled it free, sitting on the edge of the bed as he inspected it. It was tied shut with a small purple ribbon, the logo of the first shop they had been, printed on a small tag that hung from the ribbon. He knew full well what it was.. And yet, he couldn’t stop the way his breath caught, his stomach flipping as he slowly but surely, so as not to disturb the contents; he slipped the ribbon from the bow, the bag popping open. These had been for Beverly and yet he continued, placing the bag in his lap, taking a moment to still his shaking hand as he delved it into the box, heart skipping as he felt the lace against his fingers. 

Just heading home now, are you and Bev done yet? -R

This was wrong, it felt wrong.. But he hadn’t done anything.. Had he. He slowly hooked his fingers around what felt like the silk straps of the bra, his cheeks heating up as he began to lift the delicate garment from the box. 

I was thinking we could watch a movie with dinner? -R

Eddie slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, his breath catching as he slipped it off, curiosity getting the better of him as he slipped the silky bra on, one arm at a time, clasping it shut, perfectly at the back. It fit perfectly but he thought nothing of it, captivated in the way it felt on his skin, soft and delicate and right. 

We don’t have anything in so we could get takeaway? -R

The bag was placed on the bed as he stood, fumbling with his belt as the anticipation became unbearable. After a moment Eddie managed to free himself from the confines of his belt, letting his pants fall down around his ankles which he quickly shook off, kicking them behind him as he twitched against his boxers. They were the next to go in his desperate haste to feel the panties against himself. 

I'm about 5 minutes away now -R

Slowly he pulled the panties from the bag, slowly stepping into them, his heart racing as the material grazed his legs as he pulled them up, feeling any and all blood rush south as they closed around his crotch. 

Eddie, you there? -R

He couldn’t take it anymore, it was too much. He had to take a moment to steady himself, biting down on his bottom lip as he took the sensation in. He peered inside the bag, twitching against the lace in delight as he pulled the stockings from the bag, slowly rolling them up, placing one leg on the bed as he pulled the silken material up, shuddering as it encased his leg. The second was just as exciting, now all that was left was the finishing touch. 

Eds? -R

The garter belt was pulled from the bag and fastened around his waist, the stockings readjusted and clipped in place. Eddie took a moment to look down at himself, feeling his breath catch as his heart raced. Had he not been so wrapped up in the excitement, Eddie may have heard Richie's car pulling up outside. Instead he found himself turning to look at himself in the mirror, unsure of where to look as he took it all in. His hands began to roam, fingers tracing ever so gently across his collarbone, feeling the lace of the bra that sat flush to his chest as the front door latch clicked open. He followed his hand down to his waist were it brushed over the garter, gently trailing across the exposed flesh of his abdomen, sucking in a breath as the sensation went straight south. 

Richie chucked his keys in the bowl by the door, toeing off his shoes going to call for Eddie when he spotted the groceries on the side, a small smile gracing his lips as he looked to the closed bedroom door “Tuckered out from a day with Bev huh... lets see” He grinned, ready to surprise his sleeping boyfriend. 

Slowly, Eddie slipped past the waistband of the panties, breath stuttering as he took himself, ready and weeping into his hand. His free hand cupped at what little chest he could through the bra, as he began to work himself against the lacey confines, the door handle creaking as Richie opened the door, Eddie realising all too late. 

“Eddi-” Richie had started in a hushed tone, trailing into complete silence at the sight that met him. There Eddie was, stood before their bedroom mirror in nothing but lace underwear, touching himself, pulling the most disgustingly arousing face Richie had ever seen. 

Eddie didn’t scream, he didn’t curse him out, didn’t throw the nearest thing at his boyfriend and push him out of the room. Instead, the moment he noticed Richie stood there he felt everything that possibly could, burn, the deepest shade of red imaginable as he let out a moan more filthy than Richie had ever hoped to have gotten out of him before clasping his hand over his mouth. 

It took a moment for them to register what had just happened but Richie made a quick recovery, allowing the door to shut behind him as he stalked over towards his boyfriend “Well would you look at that~” He cooed, eliciting a quiet whimper from the shorter as he took him in “Look at you~” He repeated, pulling Eddie in to hug him from behind, forcing him to look at himself in the mirror as he quivered against Richie. “You like this?” Richie cooed softly, hands roaming to grope where Eddie had been when he walked in. “You look, amazing” Richie pressed a kiss to the shorters cheek, trailing down to his neck “You’re Beautiful” Another kiss, as Eddie fought back the moan that threatened to spill. “Don’t hold back, Eds~” He continued down, peppering kisses down to the bra.  
-  
He liked it -E

**Author's Note:**

> The rest is up to your imagination 😉 
> 
> I find writing Sex hard, I end up cringing and feeling super weird whilst writing it! 
> 
> Sometimes I can do it though, so who knows... I might get a sudden burst of enthusiasm


End file.
